sindicatefandomcom-20200213-history
Ramses
Ramses is the newest member of Horus. Story Before joining Horus he worked alone as an professional thief and accepted almost every job he could get. One day he breaks into Lavender's home to steal data from her but steps over something causing him to trip and faint. As he wakes up, the two girls, Amba and Lavender, captured him and are interrogate him, finding out that he is actually a good guy, they decide to keep him. He willingly joins them because he never really liked working alone. Together with the girls he steals goods and data and also helps SIN a lot. Personality Ramses is a peace loving, gentle guy who often is the voice of reason. He acts mature and thinks a lot before he acts. He is also quite socially awkward and easily confused. Aditionally, Ramses is clumsy and often has bad luck (like tripping over something or getting hit etc.). He is very humble but not afraid to be honest with others, when it comes to his own feelings he often decides to remain silent. Appearance Ramses has medium dark skin, reddish brown hair and yellow eyes. He is well built and while others think he is really good looking, he thinks he is just rather plain and average. He likes to dress fancy, often wearing expensive scarfs and never leaving the house without his turban. When he is stealing he wears gloves and takes his whip with him. He likes to wear jewelry, especially gold and gems. Sometimes he likes to decorate his turban with metal chains or brooches. Relationships * Ramses and Lavender Lavender and Ramses are very close despite the fact that Lavender is his boss. He can talk with herabout everything, even personal struggles. At the beginning she is sexually interested but quickly realizes that he is not into these kind of things. Still, she likes to tease him with that sometimes. * Ramses and Amba Ramses and Amber have some kind of rivalry. They often compete, sometimes both trying to get approval from Lavender. They are still good friends and can work well together. He helps Amba when her body makes problems and only he knows about the pain she often has in her arm. * Ramses and Will These two often worked together and Ramses became a really good friend to Will. Will even started to talk to him about his personal problems and told him about his past. Ramses often has to be the voice of reason for Will but he also admires Will and likes to spend time with him to give him advice. Trivia * He wears his turban to honor his former mentor, an old guy who also always wore a turban and who taught him how to live in peace. Sadly Ramses cannot pursue his teacher's ways of living but he still tries to follow his lesson. * Because of his bad luck the others often make fun of him and do not take him seriously. * Still, he is quite skilled with his whip and can fight if he has to. * He is not fond of modern technology, likes to stay oldschool and does not even own a smartsphone * He iss still a virgin and has no interest in changing that. Category:Characters